BP Bikini Bottom
by Burnt Taco
Summary: An oil tanker filled with a corrosive oil spills its contents over Bikini Bottom. This is the story of how all your favorite characters die from this corrosive oil! Yay! I tried to make it rated M but it just didn't work out...


**To my readers, miko-pandax3, hippielicious, and Xia19222,**

**I have decided to write a new Spongebob FanFiction and it will be so Shermona that you'll all explode from its awesomeness! I'm going to try and make it as violent as I possibly can just for fun. TeeHee! Here's the deal, this is a ONESHOT even though it's kinda long! This is kinda just a collection of short stories about how the oil spill was affecting everyone. All the little short stories are going on at the same time. Enjoy!**

**Love You Forever,**

**~Burnt Taco**

* * *

All was peaceful in Bikini Bottom but above the surfaces peril drew closer and closer with every passing moment. Everyone in Bikini Bottom was oblivious to the impeding doom of the special corrosive oil that was sure to befall their little city under the water… Under the shadows of the boat above the residents of Bikini Bottom were conducting their normal lives. **(: BT: Yeah, I made the oil corrosive. It came from some random scientist lab. :)**

* * *

"Ease on down! Ease on down the road! Ease on down! Ease on down the road! Don't you carry nothing that might be a load! Ease on down! Ease on down the road! Take your right foot up! Put your left one down! Come on everybody! Don't you laze around! Ease on down! Ease on down the road!" Spongebob sang as he wended down the road instead of his usual I'm ready! I'm ready! He had just seen the Wiz, like me, and found the song to be amazing!** (: BT: for those of you wondering wend is an actual word! It means to proceed on or along. So wended is the past tense version of wend! Yay learning! :)**

"Hi Spongebob!" Patrick cried as he showed himself underneath his rock.

"Hi Patrick!" Spongebob replied as he walked past, waving at Patrick. "Well, I better get to work!"

* * *

Just then a black rain began to flow down onto Bikini Bottom. At the Krusty Krab the goo oozed down through the roof and onto the customers. They immediately began to run around the restaurant trying to shake off the black slime. There was not success. The oil began to eat away at the fish; all around there were disembodied arms and legs. In the corner of the room was a dismembered head covered in the black slime and dripping in blood.

"My leg! My leg! It's been ripped off!" The fish who always yells my leg in the Spongebob episode called out. There was a trail of blood that lead to Squidward, one of his legs had been completely consumed by the oil and where it had once been a heavy trail of blood lay. The blood kept gushing and gushing like a volcano about to erupt. Everyone was screaming and their world had gone into chaos. **(: BT: Chaos, like when my whole family gets together… v.v :) **Sandy burst into the room with one of her crazy inventions. She sprayed everyone with a funny smelling purple foam. It did not help one bit all the foam did was dissolve in the water before it could reach any of the fish. Squidward ran as fast as he could out of the restaurant to escape the black sludge but on the way out the door he ran into Squilliam and got into a tangled mess. Their legs got tangled and they flailed for a few minutes trying to untangle themselves until the black goo untangled them by disintegrating some of their legs. They shrieked out of pain but were relieved to not be tangled anymore. The trail of blood led from Squidward's leg back into the Krusty Krab where the chaos had not stopped. Sandy's underwater suit had sprung leaks from where the oil had made holes. She was frantic and would soon drown if she could not plug up the holes. She spent her last few minutes frantically looking for something that might be able to patch up the holes, tape or staples. She looked in Mr. Krab's office to no avail. Sandy didn't make it, too bad soo sad. I'm just mean like that! She's our first casualty that I'm going to pay attention to. The other ones are insignificant.

* * *

Across the street Plankton was contemplating how he should try and steal the Krabby Patty formula today. The leaks in his roof began to secrete a strange black goo. The goo missed Plankton many times when it dripped but his wife Karen was a different story. She was a big target and she was hit more than once by this strange substance and began to short circuit. She then exploded with a pop and a crackle. Plankton rushed over to see what happened and was hit by some of the corrosive oil. He was fast to die, just like Karen. Since there wasn't much to disintegrate.

* * *

The black slime covered all the homes located on Conch Street and began to ooze down onto to Spongebob and Patrick. They didn't know what was happening and began to run around hysterically trying to get the goo off of themselves shouting at the top of their lungs. Patrick ran out of breath and stopped dead in his tracks and was attacked by a big glop of oil that began immediately to erode his body away. It started with the head; first the pointy part at the top of his head began to disintegrate. Eventually Patrick was no more, all that remained was a pair of green and purple shorts. Soon after the oil began to devour Spongebob. Before long all that remained of Spongebob was his pair of brown square pants and his socks and shoes. Oh teh noes! Second and third casualties! I know it's kinda quick but they were going to die eventually! Don't complain! Don't you be swearing at me! And so their clothes remained, well they were partially consumed…

* * *

Mrs. Puff was driving down the road with one of her students conducting one of her driving tests. When all the goo began to seep onto her. She felt a stinging pain but didn't know what was happening. Her student, who felt the same searing pain, swerved to the left and crashed into an old coral tree. The old coral tree tipped over from the impact and fell onto Mrs. Puff and her student driver. The boat then exploded when the oil hit the engine. So if they had lived through the tree crashing they had an explosion to make sure they were dead. I'm not usually a killing kind of person. But I said this would be kinda violent and it will! I like violence just not killing! **(: BT: Haha! Explosions are my favorite things in the world! If you light a can of silly string on fire it blows up! Its super dooper uber fun! :) **

* * *

Lastly I'll put in a part about Gary! Gary was sitting at home doing nothing, just watching some T.V. one of his favorite pastimes. ^_^ **(: BT: I like to watch T.V. and write FanFictions as a pastime. But that'll have to take a break as soon as High School starts. Ickey! :) **When suddenly the leak in the roof that Spongebob never got to fixing started to leak a suspicious black substance. Gary was oblivious to the fact that it was there. He continued to watch his T.V. in peace with no disturbances. When a drop of the mysterious black slime dripped onto Gary. Immediately his shell began to erode revealing his soft squishy inside. The oil then leaked onto his squishy inside and eroded away all that was left of Gary.

"Meow." The oil had consumed all of Bikini Bottom, and was headed down towards Rock Bottom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed BP Bikini Bottom! I worked on it for a while now. The idea came with the help of Xia19222 and the title came once again from miko-pandax3. I love my crazy friends to death!**

**Keep Writing!**

**~Burnt Taco**


End file.
